The chemical reactions using an organometallic complex are now widely used in the field of medical chemistry and organic synthesis chemistry, enabling to readily construct the bonds, particularly new carbon-carbon bonds which have been difficult to be constructed by the known method. The present inventors have been involved in the development of novel reactions using organometallic complexes such as ruthenium (Ru), palladium (Pd) and a rare earth metal, i.e. ytterbium (Yb); the synthesis of bioactive compounds, and have reported the findings (see the references Nos. 6 to 8).
However, the use of organometallic complexes may cause some problems with respect to the safety, stability, removal of trace amounts of metals in a reaction product, waste water treatment, or the like. Particularly when using organometallic complexes in industrial scale, recovery of metallic catalysts used and treatment of waste water containing metals as well as removal of trace amounts of metals remained in a reaction product have been the serious problems. In consideration to the recent high social demand for the development of environmentally friendly process, recovering of metals and treatment of waste water have come to be an important issue.
In order to overcome those problems in use of organometallic complexes, the development of novel materials that can enhance efficiencies of the organometallic complexes as well as solve the problems of recovering metals and treatment of waste water is desired. One of the solutions includes depositing organometallic complexes onto the carrier surface, however, desorption of trace amounts of metals residue cannot be prevented if the deposition is made by physical adsorption. The alternative method instead of the above is highly desired.
The present inventors have been trying to develop an organometallic complex which can be chemically bonded firmly onto a carrier surface by such as covalent and coordinate bonds. The present inventors also have tried to develop a reusable novel material having a novel catalytic activity that is more stable so that desorption of metal residue is prevented by uniformly aligning biding atoms on the substrate of such as semiconductor, metal and insulator then placing the organometallic complexes to be bonded on them.
Present inventors have found that sulfur atoms formed the homogenous unit of (2×6) structure on a gallium arsenide (GaAs) substrate when the sulfur atom were deposited onto a gallium arsenide (GaAs) substrate and reacted at 400° C. under ultrahigh vacuum conditions of 1×10−10 Torr. (See the reference No. 9).
No patent documents are found which refer to the technology utilizing the catalytic function of the substrate prepared, for example, by depositing organometallic complexes or metallic catalysts onto a gallium arsenide (GaAs) substrate. The related arts to utilize the substrate described above have been reported as follows: (1) Photo recording medium (See the reference No. 1); (2) Organic EL electrolyte (See the reference No. 2); (3) Electorically addressable passive device (See the reference No. 3); (4) Organic electroluminescence elements (See the reference No. 4); (5) Photovoltaic elements (See the reference No. 5); however, non of them are related to the organic synthesis.
The specific references relating to the present invention are as follows:    1. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.H05-144081/1993    2. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.H11-111466/1999    3. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2001-503183    4. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2002-237388    5. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.H08-167728/1996    6. Arisawa, M., et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 2000, 1873    7. Arisawa, M., et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 2001, 42, 8029    8. Arisawa, M., et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 2002, 959    9. Tsukamoto, S., et al., J. Crystal. Growth, 1997, 175/176, 1303